


Appartement d'amour

by phantom_hive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantom_hive
Summary: Moonbin found out a secret about his cohabitant, Dongmin, which he never would have imagined, not in a million years and not in any lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

Moonbin, a tall, dark-haired, handsome young man, who majors in Psychology enrolled in a University that was approximately three hours away from their house leaving him no choice, but to rent an apartment that was nearby. Luckily, through searching in the internet, he was able to find another university student that was looking for a housemate that could share with the rent expenses. Through exchanging a series of messages and negotiations, Moonbin learned that they were both freshmen and he that thought it would be nice to share a place with someone his age, someone who will be new to the area just like him and anything happens, they could provide each other some support if one of them needed it.

When it was time to move out, Moonbin’s parents insisted that they would drive him to his new apartment but having a sense of independence; Moonbin opted to catch the bus. He did not have too much things anyway; he only took what was necessary on his backpack and luggage. Clothes, shoes, some stuff for university, and some more personal belongings were all he needed for the time being. It is not as if he will not be ever coming home anyway. In fact, he is determined to visit his parents every other weekend, so if there is anything he needed more to bring to his apartment, he could take them little by little.

When he arrived at the unit, his housemate has already settled the day before, so he would not have to worry about talking to the property owner. Moonbin knocked three times before a dazzling young man, who must be the Lee Dongmin he knew from the internet and the freshman he was going to live with, greeted him. He was wearing a plain black shirt and gray sweatpants that hugged his body pretty well. Judging from the wetness of his hair and the scent that was somewhat vanilla, Moonbin can just guess that the other has just come out from the shower.

“Moon Bin?” Dongmin’s lips curled up in a smile and Moonbin could swear he had never seen anyone as attractive as the man standing before him when they smile.

“Well, yeah.” His answer was curt but that did not mean he was not interested because that is the last thing he could get. One minute after seeing the man and he is very, much likely interested to get to know more about this guy he was going to share a home with.

“Let me help you with your things.” Dongmin tried to reach out for Moonbin’s luggage but the other was faster to get a hold of his things and assured the pretty male that it wasn’t even heavy at all and that it was fine.

They were renting a one-bedroom unit so it was only expected for them to share the only room since they are splitting the rent fairly. When Moonbin went inside the room, he noticed that half of it is already filled with Dongmin’s stuff and he could say that he left enough space for him to occupy. The bedroom has a king sized bed, a bedside table on the right that held a minion lamp and a minion stuffed toy which he believes is Dongmin’s, a bookshelf on the left side, and a cabinet beside it. The colors inside were warm and relaxing, the bed had white and purple sheets, the curtains were in the lightest shade of blue and the furniture were either in cream or light brown.

“I hope you don’t mind if I already arranged my things, I wanted to wait for you so I could ask which side you would like to take but I got bored and just started taking my things out from my bags.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, actually. As long as I have some space to dump my things, it’s all good.”

To Dongmin’s horror, he did not expect that Moonbin would literally just dump his things on the shelves and cabinets the way he took them out from his luggage. His clothes were folded messily inside their shared closet, his chargers and earphones were in a tangled mess, some of his books were just too chaotic on the shelves but amidst all the fiascos, he was at least able to place his shoes in pairs on the shoe rack.

When they were both settled in the kitchen, Moonbin was sitting on one of the chairs and while Dongmin was cooking dinner for them, they decided it was the best time to introduce themselves and know more about each other.

“Well, you already know that my name is Lee Dongmin and I will be taking the Physical Therapy program.” Moonbin can only see the back of Dongmin but he can sense that the other is focusing on what he was doing and dear, did it smell so good.

“I’ll be majoring in Psychology and I’m not even sure if I chose the best program for me because if you ask me, I’d rather pursue something that’s in line with music or acting.”

“Why did you choose it then?” This time, Dongmin faced him, his face painted with curiosity.”

“You know, parents. They made me choose between Psychology and Engineering but I would rather not associate myself with too much math and equations. I suck at it. So it left me with no choice but to go with the one that’s left.”

“Ahh. I see.”

“How about you? Did you choose your program yourself?”

“I did. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a physical therapist just like the man who helped me with my therapy when I got into an accident and dislocated my knee.”

“That must have hurt.”

“It did, but my therapist was so handsome, I almost did not want to get well.” Dongmin was giggling at the memory of his therapist.

“Oh. Uhm.” The pretty man stiffened when he realized he just spilled out his sexuality and Moonbin was quick to feel the sudden change from the man so he stood up and took a spoon to taste the soup the other was cooking. He was definitely a hundred percent gay, Moonbin thought. _Thank god._

“Mmm. This is good. And just so you know, I hate it when girls flirt with me, thinking I’m straight. So, you don’t have to be shy about it.”

Dongmin could not be gladder that he did not have to hide it anymore.

 

\---5 months later---

 

“Seriously? Just when I am already done dressing up, you cancel the class?” Dongmin woke up as he hears Moonbin’s frustrated voice and with his half-lidded eyes, he caught a sight of his roommate staring at his phone in disbelief.

“Oh. Sorry Minnie, I did not mean to wake you up like that.” Dongmin sat up on the bed and his white shirt slid over at one side, revealing his milky white shoulder, his hair was all over the place and his face were quite puffy from the deep slumber he just had but it was a very enticing view. Moonbin gulped. It might have been subtle, but he did.

“I-it’s fine. What time is it?” His voice may be low and hoarse but it was one of the things Moonbin really loves to hear.

“It’s 6:30am. It’s still a bit early, you’re classes begins at 10am every Friday right?”

“Mm yeah but I should get up now, and maybe we could eat breakfast together?” Who was Moonbin to say no to an angel?

“I would love that.” When Moonbin hears the bathroom door lock, he sat on the bed and placed a hand over his heart to calm it down, because boy did it thump so hard and fast.

He never realized he was smitten over his housemate until that one fateful night when Dongmin fell asleep first and unconsciously snuggled his cold body over Moonbin’s warm one and even nestled his head on the crook of Moonbin’s neck like it really belonged there. Of course, he kept quiet about it because he was afraid that it might make things awkward between them and Dongmin might try to be cautious next time he sleeps. He did not want that to happen.

Meals were always better for Dongmin if it was with the psychology major in their shared apartment. He loved preparing food for the other because maybe, just maybe, he totally enjoys watching him take big bites of his dishes and say _“Ahh so delicious”_ with his mouth full. Moonbin was just a monster when it comes to food.

And Dongmin never realized he was so hooked with his housemate until he found himself looking forward to preparing meals for him, eating with him, watching him step out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around his body to cover his lower half and just by simply being with him. He would feel his heart beat wildly every time they go to bed and they just lie down there side by side. It made him imagine things. Appropriate and even inappropriate ones. He may have revealed his sexuality accidentally, but he would absolutely not let Moonbin know more about that thing he was hiding. He could not let Moonbin know that he was just another human being that _has his needs._

After having a scrumptious omurice and some kimchi for breakfast, Moonbin volunteered to wash the dishes and told Dongmin that it was time for him to get ready for his class. Done with the dishes, Moonbin cozied up on the bed; feeling rather full and sleepy.

When Dongmin got out from the bathroom, he saw Moonbin all curled up in bed and shook his head in amusement when he heard a soft snore. One second he was a food monster, and the next second he was a sleeping angel. Thinking that it was safe to put on his clothes while the other was lost in dreamland, Dongmin turned his back on the sleeping figure and took off the towel covering his inferior parts. He quickly put on his pants then turned around to check on man in the bed. Sighing in relief, Moonbin was just exactly how he was 10 seconds ago before he wore his pants. Little did he know that, in _that_ 10 seconds he had his back, Moonbin opened his eyes to watch him but was able to close it just in time before he turned back.

Moonbin was grateful for the thick blankets they have and that the bulge that was starting to form in his pants can go unnoticed. Dongmin was too sexy for his own good it was making him crazy. He did want to sleep at first but when he was just about to succumb to darkness, he heard footsteps and knew right away, what he needed to do. Play pretend and take the chance to take a peek of Dongmin’s body. He thought it was a good idea at first but now he was starting to regret since it’s becoming more and more uncomfortable down there and even when his eyes were now closed, images of Dongmin in his underwear keeps flashing and he could not even stop himself from wandering into more dangerous imaginations.

For the first time since he started living in the apartment, he cannot wait until Dongmin leaves. He needed to free the little one as soon as possible because it was becoming too unbearable for him. As he hears the front door shut close, indicating that the other has already left, Moonbin quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, lowering it both with his underwear. In a matter of seconds, his hand came into contact with his aching shaft. It wasn’t so hard for Moonbin to get off because he had every mental picture of Dongmin, which he exactly needed and the next thing he knew, he was staining the sheets. Damn, he needs to take care of that before 5pm strikes. Because then, Dongmin would be home.

He opened a cup of ramyun for lunch and was already starting to get bored, it was only 1pm and he still have a few hours left until his housemate was back. At the thought of his housemate, he quickly shook his head at the memory of himself jerking of in _their_ bed. He felt rather guilty for fantasizing Dongmin wickedly, but he could not help it when the alluring male pretty much shakes his sex drive.

Coming back to their room, he decided to tidy up his things since it is becoming embarrassing that Dongmin always cleans up after him and had never complained about it even for once. He arranged his books in the shelf, from the smallest to the biggest then moved on to fold his clothes neatly inside the cabinet. He looked around to check what else he could arrange then realized that ¾ of the things that filled the room belonged to Dongmin; it’s as if he brought everything that was in his room to their new place.

Being a curious cat, he went through some of the books Dongmin had, some were novels and the others were for university, he had cute notebooks and some sticky pads which were very much organized on the shelf, he also have this minion lamp in his bedside table that he usually uses when he’s reading in bed, and not to mention the minion night light he has but was left unused since Moonbin was more comfortable sleeping with no lights, and also the minion plushie he displays beside his lamp, but what caught Moonbin’s eyes was the box that was under the bedside table. Since it was locked, it made him more curious as to what was inside that it had to be so secured. Was it money? Or some more of the minions he treasures? Moonbin bent down a bit and took the box in his hands. It felt too heavy for money so it must be something else. He tried shaking it and it somewhat made a variety of sound which Moonbin cannot quite grasp on. He wants to know what was inside, even if they were only more of the yellow blobs, he just want to take a glimpse of it. Opening the drawer installed in bedside table, Moonbin saw a small promising key. It seems that today is his lucky day. He knows that whatever he was doing, it is all wrong and could even make him end up in jail. But what Dongmin does not know would not hurt him, right? He was just going to take a small peep then return it to its place as if nothing happened.

Inserting the key on the lock, it made a small click, proving that both indeed belonged to each other. Moonbin carefully lifted the lid of the box but what he saw made him step back and the box closes once again with a loud thud.

They were toys. _Sex toys_ to be exact _._

Inching closer and lifting the lid once again, Moonbin swallowed at the sight of handcuffs, lubricants, dildos in different sizes, an anal vibrator and some more which he never would have imagined, not in a million years and not in any lifetime, Dongmin possessed. It may have been better if he had just seen more of the yellow blobs instead because then, it would not shoot all the nerves he had in his body directly to his cock.

\---

Dongmin pushed the door open and was about to let Moonbin know he was home, but the dimly lit place tells him that the other might have gone outside.

He turned on some of the lights until he reached their room only to find Moonbin in the bed with an oddly familiar dildo in his hand. It was _his favorite_.

“What the fuck?” Surprised was an understatement. What was Moonbin doing? And with _his_ _dildo_ on top of that.

“I know right, Dongmin. What the fuck?” He smirked.

Dongmin was starting to feel his ears get hot in fury. “Y-you went through my stuff?!” He tried pouncing on Moonbin angrily to take away the toy from his hand but found himself trapped in Moonbin’s strong arm instead.

“I did and here I thought I was too naughty for doing that, but guess who’s a lot naughtier than I am?” The pretty male felt his whole face burn in humiliation. _If black holes did exist, can it just suck me out of this planet?_ Dongmin thought.

“Did you know how much you stirred me up since the first day I saw you open the door for me?”

“Did you know how much it burns my skin every time you touch me?”

“Did you know how much your scent makes me crazy every time?”

“Did you know how much I’ve always wanted to cuddle with you in bed every night?”

“Did... did you know how much I am attracted to you?” The last statement made Moonbin’s voice softer and Dongmin quickly forgot how he should be feeling embarrassed right now because did the other just confess to him?

“Did I know what?”

“I want you, Dongmin.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

“I never knew you used that word.”

“B-but I’ve always liked you too.” If someone could replace bashful from the seven dwarves, Dongmin made a good candidate.

“Okay, enough with the talking and more with the fucking.” Moonbin’s chuckle was dangerously low but was kind of inviting in Dongmin’s ear. This time, whatever shame that was still lingering in Dongmin’s body has been thrown away.

For a moment, they stared at each other and only god knows when their lips have crashed into a messy, hungry kiss. It was as if they were too deprived and that they were starving for one another. Moonbin hoisted and lied his back on the bed and pulling Dongmin on top of him without breaking the connection they shared.

Dongmin had his knees outside Moonbin’s hips and when he attempted to break away to catch his breath, Moonbin only pulled him closer by grabbing his hair to deepen the kiss. It was overflowing with desire and affection; it gave tingles to Dongmin’s heart.

Tearing away from the kiss, Moonbin’s hand traveled all over Dongmin’s curves and while the guy on top of him looked upset by the lack of connection of their lips, Moonbin gave him soft pecks before tugging on his shirt, signaling that he wanted it off from the man.

Dongmin took it off without any second thoughts but his face still reeked of shyness with a tinge of provocativeness.

“Take everything off.” Moonbin commanded and Dongmin obliged, feeling the cold air in his bare body.

“Not fair. Why am I the only one naked?”

“Good things come to those who wait, _baby_ ” Upon hearing the endearment, the now naked man couldn’t help but blush. In a swift movement, their places switched, and now Dongmin was lying on the bed while Moonbin hovered on top of him.

“God, _you’re so_ _beautiful_.” Moonbin pinned Dongmin’s wrists above his head while he dived his mouth over the creamy flesh that was exposed before him. He started attacking from the neck then down to the soft, pink nubs that slowly hardened as he assaulted them through sucking and biting. Dongmin gasps for air and tried to suppress his moans, afraid that it might turn the other off, however, Moonbin wanted to hear him. He gave him butterfly kisses up to his jawline then brought his lips beside the ear of the man under him and whispered about not needing to hold back from the pleasure.

Finding the courage to speak through the craze, Dongmin stuttered as he tried to get the other naked just as well. “I.. I want to.. want to see you too.”

“You can already see me..” Moonbin teased. 

“No! I meant, I want to see your body too. And..” Dongmin bit his lower lip as he lowered down his hand, to softly cup the bulge that was very evident on Moonbin’s sweatpants. He groaned at the contact. 

“Isn’t your _little friend_ here getting uncomfortable?” 

“Can you help him them?” Dongmin nodded in response and slowly worked his fingers to roll down the sweatpants while Moonbin took his shirt off, throwing it away to the floor. 

His eyes showed how pleased he was with Moonbin’s length. “Y-you’re big." 

“You know just exactly what to say to a guy.” 

Dongmin sat up and lightly pushed the dark-haired man so the other was sitting as he made his way in between the rock hard legs. He was on his stomach and his palm wrapped around Moonbin’s shaft carefully. He never would have thought that a day where he would have the tall man’s cock in his hand would come. He was in no position to complain. 

Moonbin’s hands made their way on Dongmin’s hair, gasping for air when he felt the soft lips enclose on the head of his shaft. 

“Fuck, Minnie...”

Dongmin started taking him down little by little until he was halfway then moved up again. He continued a series of unhurried motions but every time he went down, he took more of the length until he started deep throating the thick shaft. 

“Shit!” Moonbin moaned and his fingers curled into fists on Dongmin’s hair. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being enveloped in the pretty man’s hot cavern and was sent to heaven every time he hit the back of his throat. 

Sensing the enjoyment of Moonbin, Dongmin sucked harder and tried his best not to gag around it. The moment Moonbin thrusted his hips and started convulsing, he also started filling Dongmin’s mouth with his cum. Dongmin took and swallowed everything he could and while he was at it, he looked up and watched Moonbin’s face as he came. He slowly released the cock with a soft ‘pop’ and made sure to lick the head clean before giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” Moonbin asked, still completely high from the best orgasm he just experienced. 

“Nothing..” Dongmin shook his head. “I just didn’t imagine you’d have that much milk in you.” 

“And I still have more.” Moonbin pulled him and was now being straddled by the man who had just given him the best blowjob experience. Dongmin wrapped his arms around Moonbin’s neck then kissed him hard. It was somewhat salty for Moonbin as he could taste himself from the other’s mouth but the sweetness of the man wasn’t all gone too. He was getting intoxicated with the taste. 

Dongmin was taken aback though, when he felt fingers brush through his opening. 

“B-bin.. I-“ 

“Give me the lube babe..” Without breaking the contact of their bodies, Dongmin reached for the lube that was already sitting nicely on top of the bedside table. 

Dongmin watched as Moonbin lubed his fingers, he was finally getting his ass filled with something that was real. He was starting to get sick of his collection of plastic cocks in different colors anyway. 

Once again, he felt one finger working its way on his ass, he tensed at the touch but when Moonbin felt him relax, he slid one finger slowly before adding another one and studied Dongmin’s reaction. 

“You don’t really have to be gentle Binnie.. You’ve seen what could have been inside me already.” They both laughed at Dongmin’s lewdness. 

“But I still have to prepare you princess..”

“Right, you’re gonna be stretching me so wide.”

Moonbin could not believe what he was hearing; he was too amused right now. Is this Dongmin? God, he is being too naughty. 

After some time of working with his fingers and giving a one last twist which earned him a moan from Dongmin, Moonbin took them out and positioned his cock on Dongmin’s entrance. 

“Are you ready for this, babe?” Dongmin nipped on his lip and nodded. 

“Since day one, I’ve been ready for it... Since day one, Bin..”

“I should have discovered this sooner, huh?”

“Bin, you talk too much..” Dongmin pouted and lifted himself a bit, using his hand to keep Moonbin’s cock in place, he sat down on it gradually. Moans escaped between the two as Dongmin’s tight opening took Moonbin’s cock deliciously. 

“Ugh. You’re too impatient babe.”

“Do you want me to get off then?” 

“Never. I could have you like this forever.” 

Dongmin snickered and begun moving his hips in a circular motion before bouncing himself up and down the shaft that stretched him open. As he got faster, Moonbin met him with a powerful thrust every time he went down, hitting the spot that sent pleasure to his whole being. He started touching himself when he felt his precum ooze out from his own erection. He was now a moaning mess and Moonbin loved everything he was seeing. He quickly replaced Dongmin’s hand with his own and started pumping the other in sync with the motions their hip was creating. 

“Nnghhh Bin! More! I love you—r cock, I love your cock.” Bin sneered and pushed harder and rougher making Dongmin scream in euphoria. 

After a few more strokes and clamping on Moonbin’s erection, Dongmin came. He collapsed on the strong hard chest, however Moonbin wasn’t quite done yet, he continued to ram his shaft on the tight hole until he felt the familiar feeling build up on his erection and with a last hard thrust, he was painting Dongmin’s walls with his semen. 

“Mmnnnn..” Dongmin moaned tiredly as he felt his insides being filled up with Moonbin’s cum. He felt delicate kisses being planted everywhere and he smiled in bliss.

“Are you okay?” He was beyond okay. He was happy and still on cloud nine. When Moonbin tried to pull out, Dongmin was quick to stop him.

“Stay for a while.” He hesitated at first but he thought it did not matter anymore. _“I love you.”_

“I love you more, Minnie.” 

“Also, you’re not getting any sleep tonight.”

“Try me.” Dongmin grinned and tightened his walls around the now flaccid cock that was still buried inside him. Until the end, Dongmin was a tease that Moonbin cannot resist. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin just wants to study.

“Moonbin, will you please tone it down? I’m trying to focus here.” Moonbin was yet again swearing and tapping angrily at his phone as he played one of those games Dongmin does not quite understand. Nevertheless, he had definitely memorized some of the lines like _“You destroyed a turret”, “You have slain an enemy”_ or _“You have been slain_ ” and something that would get Moonbin cussing at his screen every damn time _“Enemy maniac!”_

“Just a sec, we’re almost do- WOOOHHHH! GOOD GAME!” Dongmin folded his arms across his chest and swiveled his chair to face his loud roommate, now turned into lover.

“Bin, I swear if you start another game I’m going out to study in a cafe.” Moonbin does not think twice and throws off his phone, grinning goofily at the other. Still hyped up about the game he just won which lasted him a good 55minutes of unending thumb activity.

“What are you studying?” Moonbin took one pillow and hugged it close to him, almost resembling a child. It causes Dongmin to soften and drop his hands and the frown from his face. He climbed on the bed and took the pillow from Bin, replacing it with himself, his back resting comfortably on the other’s chest. Moonbin wrapped his arms and legs around the diligent student who looked completely stressed due to the upcoming coming final exams.

“It’s anatomy and another major subject. My professor is not even helping at all. He only wants us to read this, memorize that and expects us to be great at naming and identifying every single muscle of the body. And don’t even get me started with the intrinsic muscles of the hands and feet, they’re the worst.” Dongmin pouts, the thing he rarely does but always drives Moonbin insane.

“Okay, okay, I don’t understand what those means but it sounds pretty hard, tell me how I can help?” Dongmin lazily rests his head on the crook of Bin’s neck and snuggled closer, a great feeling of ease overwhelming his body as he took in the other’s warmth.

“For starters, you can give me a kiss.” It sounded more like a demand than a suggestion and Moonbin happily gave the other butterfly kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, absolutely saving the lips for last, because he plans to give him a long, hard one in there, and maybe get Dongmin to bed with him for the rest of the day.

Their mouths intertwined, lips moving in rhythm and tongues dancing together as Moonbin flips Dongmin to bring him closer as he both laid them down. Moonbin skillfully expressed his adoration through the most sensual kiss he could give the man on top of him, his hands now travelling from the curves of Dongmin’s body to his hips until they were resting on top of his plump ass, giving it a grip that earned him a muffled yelp.

As much as Dongmin wanted to keep kissing his lover, the need to breathe had him pull away from the much-desired deed.

“You said you were going to help me?” Dongmin chuckled but continued to nibble on Moonbin’s lower lip. “How is this helping me exactly, you are but a great distraction, mister.”

“Ah, stay. I know just what to do.” Dongmin grins cheekily and that’s the first time Moonbin saw such face from the man.

Dongmin took one blindfold from his no longer secret chest and immediately deprived Moonbin from his sense of sight. Next, he picked up the handcuffs, securing them on the wrists of the other after taking off his shirt. Moonbin felt his arms move overhead, obviously getting handcuffed to the headboard of their bed.

“Dongmin, what-?”

“Shhh…” Dongmin runs a finger lightly on Moonbin’s thin lips, before pressing a chaste kiss. He then proceeds to undo and unzip Moonbin’s pants, sliding it down with his underwear until he was satisfied on the art that was presented in the middle of their bed. There, his lover, in his naked glory.

“Dongmin?” Moonbin then felt a cold, but blunt end, stroke his skin while he hears the physical therapy major mutter words that almost sounded latin, or whatever words they are. Maybe it’s the alien language?

It rubbed through Moonbin’s neck lightly, _“Sternocleidomastoid”_ continuing to his shoulder _“Trapezius”_ through the prominent muscles on Moonbin’s arms _“Deltoids, Biceps Brachii,_ _Brachioradialis…..”_ And then he shifts the blunt tip of his neurohammer to the toned chests, brushing it lightly and making sure it grazed over the perked nubs _“Pectoralis major”_ then to his very defined _“Rectus abdominis”_ down to his hard _“Quadriceps”_ towards his _“Tibialis Anterior”._

“Too bad I can’t reach for your gluteus maximus, but maybe I could just check your cremasteric reflex?” Dongmin twisted the end of his reflex hammer, revealing a brush that soon made contact with Moonbin’s skin on the insides of his thigh, and even though the stroke to elicit the reflex was through a downward stroke, Dongmin intentionally brushed it upward, getting a desired upward motion of his testicle on the same side. Dongmin doesn’t miss the shaft that was getting angrier with each continued tease, but he wasn’t close to even done.

“Fuck, Dongmin. Take this blindfold off, I need to see you.”

“No, you’ll distract me. I’m trying to learn here.”

“Maybe, I could check your sensation…” he lightly let his finger travel up and down the proud phallus, a groan escaping from the blindfolded man. _“Here.”_

“Dongmin, shit. I’m serious, take this off. _Now._ ” Dongmin chuckled then squeezed it teasingly.

“You’re scaring me, baby. But you told me you’ll help me.” He positions himself in between Moonbin’s leg, taking the member in his hand, giving the tip a soft lick. _He purred._

“Mmm… So hard.” He starts licking to tip but gives emphasis on the head; he knew how to make the other crazier each second.

“Dongmin.” Was the only thing Moonbin can utter in between his heavy respiration. Not being able to see anything made his other senses detect stimulations stronger. Especially his _sense of touch._

Dongmin was driving him insane and the fact that he could not do anything about is what makes him crazier.

 _“Please.”_ He pleads. He wants—no. He _needs_ to see Dongmin.

“Not yet. Jaw opening has a normal range of motion of 35-55mm, let me just check how functional and normal mine is.” He takes the whole cock inside his mouth skillfully and starts bobbing his head in a slow pace once he had adjusted. Moonbin moans, totally forgetting his handcuffed wrists when he tried to reach for Dongmin only to be stopped by the harsh restraint. This only encouraged Dongmin to go just about faster until he felt it pulsating inside his mouth. This time, he sucked harder, intending to let the other finish soon. Moonbin was a moaning mess and in a second, he explodes inside. Dongmin took all of the hot sticky fluid and not letting even a single drop to escape.

“Delicious, _as always._ ”

Even through the cloth that blocked his view, Moonbin knew that Dongmin was now taking off his clothes from the shuffles through his auditory sense.

 “Let me touch you please. _Babe._ ” Dongmin smiles at the fondness from the tone, and he contemplates if he’ll give in to the man’s pleads, but the sight of _his_ man going mad over him is a sight to behold. And he might be loving it a little more than he should. So the blindfold, the handcuffs and the Moonbin remained to where they are.

He moved on to straddle Moonbin’s hip, his hands resting on top of Moonbin’s toned chest. He lowered himself, making sure the flat shaft fit perfectly in his crevice. He swings his hips back and forth, creating a friction that woke the softened cock up into another reaction. Both males moaned at the ministrations until Dongmin lifted himself a bit, his free hand holding the shaft as he pulled himself down once more, this time, the cock disappears inside him. Once finally seated impeccably, he starts moving. Dongmin took his time, and increased his speed gradually, enjoying every second of Moonbin inside him. He stretched his arms to reach for the keys of the handcuffs and freed the man, because what he needs right now was the strong, hard thrusts from the man and not the momentum he used to establish when he is in control.

Once the only restriction was out, Moonbin takes of the blindfold quickly and bitterly pushed Dongmin into all fours, his patience had been tested and has long been gone. He grips on the creamy hips, creating a pressure that would surely leave marks around. He creates a steady pace of thrust, it was the kind which Dongmin loved. _Fast. Hard. And deep._ Each thrust tickled the small bulk of nerves that sent a euphoric sensation all over Dongmin’s body. Through his clouded vision, he succumbs to the pleasure and drops his face, planted on the bed while he moaned. His throat now starting to get dry, but Moonbin just responds with a more powerful assault to his insides.

“B-bin, a-ahhh too much!”

“Ngh, this is what you get for being stingy with me.”

“Mmmhh-ah!” Dongmin screamed, he came, without even holding his own erection, only by getting fucked by his beast of a boyfriend. And a minute later, it was Moonbin’s turn to fill Dongmin’s cavern up.

“God Dongmin, you are such a tease.” They were panting, sweat covered their body and yet they found themselves cuddling after their hot steamy love making.

“Too naughty, what do I do with you?” Moonbin chuckled as he planted a kiss on Dongmin’s temple. His arms wrapped around the petite man tighter and the other only snickered.

“Just _keep_ loving me.”

“I will always. And you know that. So was I of any help?” Moonbin asked conceitedly, knowing full well the answer to that.

“Mhm. You’re the best stress relief I could ever get, m _y boyfriend._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's the end of their cheesiness..


End file.
